Fighting For A Ranger Pt 2
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 10. Tommy's in danger! Can the other Rangers rescue him in time?
1. Goldar's Plan

FIGHTING FOR A RANGER PT. 2

DISCLAIMER

Just like last time, all familiar characters belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. The original charactersi.e., Gragon and the Crangons, belong to me. Oh, and since this is a continuation of a story, I'm not going to put the last names like I usually do.

INTRODUCTION

Last time on _Ranger Team_: the Rangers prepared for an upcoming dance, including Tommy, who was roped into chaperoning. Conner and Trent asked Krista and Kira respectively, while Ethan and Cassidy decided to go as friends. Learning that Tommy wanted to ask Kimberly to be his date, Zack urged his friend to go for it. However, the attempt was interrupted by Goldar and some Putties, which resulted in Tommy being kidnapped and transported to the dark dimension. Will Tommy be rescued in time? Find out next on: _Ranger Team_!

CHAPTER ONE: GOLDAR'S PLAN

Tommy struggled against his chains to no avail.

"What do you want with me, Goldar? Why did you bring me here?" he demanded again. Though his voice was strong, he had to fight to quench the quell of fear that was threatening to rise. Goldar brought his sword dangerously close to Tommy's throat.

"I **could** dispose of you right now, Ranger. But I have something much more satisfying in mind," he snarled.

"And what's that?" the Ranger wondered.

"I'm going to return you to the side of evil," the winged monkey stated.

"You **seriously** need a new hobby, Goldie-locks," was the retort. Goldar brought his sword to the ground and almost instantaneously, golden bars appeared.

"Behold the Wave Of Evil," he said. "As soon as they envelope you, your mind and soul will be completely devoted to our cause," he informed his captive. Tommy once again fought against his bonds. Goldar cackled, and then disappeared. The golden bars crept towards him and Tommy could feel the knot in his stomach growing.


	2. Worried About A Friend

DISCLAMER

Still not mine. It still belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Well, except for Gragon and the Crangons. Those **are** mine.

Meanwhile, Kimberly had informed everyone of the situation and they had all teleported to Tommy's basement.

"If Goldar has Tommy, he could be doing anything to him," she stated worriedly.

"Don't worry, Kim. We'll find him," Jason promised.

"Yeah. And Dr. O's strong. He can take whatever that golden goon dishes out," Ethan added.

"I'll tell you this: if Goldar hurts Tommy, I'm going to kill him," Kimberly threatened.

"Right behind you on that one, Kim," Jason agreed quietly. Then, "Billy, is there a way we can trace Tommy's signal?"

"I don't know. I just don't know," Billy confessed.

"Please try, Billy. Please?" Kimberly begged. Katherine laid a hand on Kimberly's shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Kim. We'll get him back," she assured. However, her crystal blue eyes were filled with worry.


	3. Happy Villains

DISCLAIMER

This is not mine. I only own Gragon and the Crangons. Everything else belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Oh and everybody should check out _Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Wedding_ by Pink-Green-White-4ever. What's up so far is totally awesome.

Inside Mesogog's lair, the other villains laughed in delight.

"Yes! One down, thirteen to go," Gragon cheered.

"Soon, the Rangers will fall and it will all be thanks to Tommy Oliver," Scorpina cackled.

"I think you're all celebrating just a bit early," Mesogog hissed.

"Master, why do you say that?" Elsa wondered. Mesogog gestured towards the screen, where they could see Tommy struggling with his bonds as the bars inched closer and closer.

"Because he will fight the energy wave," Mesogog hissed again.

"He'll try. But he won't be able to," Scorpina stated. "He is completely vulnerable to mind spells and will soon be ours again," she continued. With that, her laughter grew darker.


	4. Pretending Nothing's Wrong

DISCLAIMER

Resubmitted because somehow not all of the chapter went through. There's a scene in this chapter where Conner translates what Billy says. This came about from "Leader of the Whack" where he acted all intellectual. If you don't see it, once again, it hasn't gone through. If this happens, tell me please. Everything but the Gragon and Crangons belong to Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney.

The next day at Reefside High, Tommy's paleontology class was waiting impatiently.

"Where is he? It's not like Dr. Oliver to be so late," Cassidy stated. Though she sounded impatient, Kira could plainly hear the concern in her voice.

"Uh, Dr. O's sick today," Kira said.

"Yeah, and he asked a friend of his to fill in," Ethan spoke up.

"Well, who?" wondered Devin. His question was answered when a tall, distinguished man walked in and up to the front of the room.

"Good morning, class. My name is Mr. Cranston and I will be taking over for Dr. Oliver until he feels better," he told them.

"Mr. Cranston, are you really **sure** you can take over Dr. Oliver's class? I mean, paleontology is a **really** hard subject," Cassidy stated. Billy had to bite back a smile.

"You must be Cassidy Cornell," he realized.

"Wha---how did you know my name?" Cassidy asked.

"Tommy's told me a lot about you," Billy responded. "And in answer to your question, Ms. Cornell, I have done my fair share of paleontological research and am more than adequately sufficient to fill in," he continued.

"Huh?" she asked.

"He's studied paleontology and can fill in," Conner translated.

"Uh, precisely," Billy said, somewhat surprised. He hadn't used his techno-speak in years and usually Trini was the only one who could understand him.

"So, what chapter are we on?" Billy questioned. Trent told him and the class began.


	5. Evil Moving In

DISCLAIMER

Still ain't mine. Still the property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Well, I of course own Gragon and the Crangons, but that's it. And for those of you who are worried about Tommy being returned to evil…well, you'll just have to wait to see what happens to him.

Meanwhile, the Wave Of Evil had just reached Tommy's ankles.

"No," he muttered. There had to be some way to stop it! He struggled more violently. Suddenly, he could feel something surging inside him! _Get the Power Rangers! Destroy the pathetic humans!_ _It is commanded of you!_ a part of him cried. _No! You can't give in! Don't let the darkness take control of you!_ The other side of him exclaimed.

"Come on, Tommy. Fight it! Don't give that golden baboon the satisfaction of turning!" Tommy berated himself. Then, he groaned as the surge increased. _It is time to return, Tommy. Return to what you know to be the truth_, was what he heard before he blacked out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Don't kill me just yet! I didn't say for sure the Wave Of Evil worked. Just keep with the story. And please enjoy.


	6. Getting A Lock

DISCLAIMER

Not mine. It belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons. Oh, and I know I never mentioned it, but Zordon is back in his tube.

While everything else was going on, Hailey was frantically searching every coordinate that had been uploaded into the systems. Alpha and Zordon watched in concerned silence. Finally, Hailey banged her hands onto the keyboard in frustration.

"I can't find him anywhere!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, don't worry. You're doing your best," Adam comforted, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I justI just have no idea what they could be doing to him," Hailey said. Jason and Kimberly shared concerned gazes with Zordon.

"I have a pretty good idea," Kimberly stated.

"Kim, you don't know that for sure," Adam objected.

"What else could that golden baboon want with him?" Jason shot back.

"What? What do you think they're doing to him?" Hailey wondered.

"They're trying to make him evil again. I just know it," Kimberly said. Then, she groaned and doubled up.

"KIM!" Jason shouted, steadying her.

"Tommy…it's invading him," Kimberly whimpered.

"You can feel what's happening to him?" Jason questioned. He looked to his mentor. "Zordon, how is this possible?" he wondered.

"Do you remember when you used your newly restored power coins to break Goldar's last attempt at controlling Tommy's mind?" Zordon asked.

"Yeah," Jason nodded.

"Zordon, he didn't ask for a Dimitria answer," Adam said. Jason whacked him.

"Think back to the phenomenon that happened," Zordon advised. For a moment, Adam and Jason looked confused, and then it hit them.

"Tommy and Kimberly's energy beams mingled together! Somehow, their powers must've connected," Jason realized. Just then, Hailey let out a cry of triumph.

"I've got him!" she reported.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Don't worry. I won't have Zordon continually asking questions like Dimitria did. That drove **me** nuts! It just seemed appropriate for this situation.


	7. Close Call

DISCLAIMER

It doesn't belong to me, but Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. However, I do own Gragon and the Crangons.

At Hailey's exclamation, Jason, Kimberly, and Adam rushed to the computer.

"You've found Tommy?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Oh, yeah. But I'm going to need some help teleporting whoever's going," Hailey answered.

"I'll stay behind," Adam volunteered. The viewing globe switched on to show Tommy who was just waking up from his black out.

"Look! The energy's up to his chest!" Kimberly gasped. They watched as Tommy looked down to discover the same thing.

"Don't worry, Kim. Tommy's not going anywhere," Jason promised.

"How are you going to rescue him?" Adam asked.

"Those bars are magic. I bet I can destroy 'em with my blaster," Jason stated.

"You're not going alone," Kimberly said. He began to object, but then saw the expression on her face.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason called.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Kimberly hailed.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason cried. Instantly, they were covered in their suits. Adam walked over to Hailey and told her what buttons to press. She did so and Jason and Kimberly disappeared. Almost immediately, the two Rangers were in the dark dimension.

"TOMMY!" the Pink Ninja Ranger shrieked.

"HELP! YOU GUYS!" Tommy shouted.

"Hold on, bro. I'm gonna get ya outta here," the Red Ranger assured. With that, he pulled out his power blaster and squeezed on the trigger. Seconds later, the bars disintegrated. With a groan, Tommy fell forward.

"Come on. We gotta get outta here," the Red Ranger said, helping him up. Before they could do anything, Goldar appeared in front of them!

"No one is going anywhere, Rangers," the monkey snarled.

"Oh, I am **so** not in the mood for you!" the Pink Ninja Ranger exclaimed. She did a series of flips, which resulted in a kick that knocked the titan down.

"We're leaving. And there's nothing you can do about it, **Goldie-locks**," she snapped. With that, she rejoined the Red Ranger who was holding Tommy up.

"Hailey, teleport us now," was the order. A tingling sensation was felt by all and they disappeared. When Goldar returned, Mesogog let loose with his mind meld.

"You failed," he hissed. Goldar growled and lashed out with his sword.

"I am **not** one of your lackeys. Don't you **ever** do that to me again!" he threatened.

"The next time, those Power Rangers **will** be destroyed," Mesogog promised.


	8. Same As Last Time

DISCLAIMER

Remember, I only own Gragon and the Crangons. Everything else belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Two hours later, Tommy was pacing by the river. Hearing footsteps, he turned around.

"Kimberly," he noted.

"Hi," she said softly.

"How did you find me?" Tommy wondered.

"Please. It's **me**. I know that whenever you want to brood, you go to a lake. I just had to ask Conner for directions," Kimberly responded. For a moment, the science teacher was silent.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"I was so scared, Kim. When the energy was moving up my body, I could hear it twisting my thoughts, trying to turn me against you guys," Tommy confessed.

"I know. I felt what it was doing to you," Kimberly told him.

"How" Tommy's question fell to the ground as he gave her a confused look.

"According to Zordon, when we foiled Goldar's last attempt by using our power coins, the interchanging of our particle beams connected our powers," Kimberly confused.

"That's kinda cool," Tommy said.

"Huh. Yeah," Kimberly agreed with a grin. Then, "You know, before all this mess happened, you were trying to ask me something," Kimberly reminded him.

"Right. Now that **that**'**s** over with, my question will be a piece of cake," Tommy responded. "Well, the thing is, our favorite psychotic principal, Ms. Randall roped **me** into being one of the chaperones for the school dance and I was wondering" he hesitated.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Kimberly, would you go to the dance with me?" Tommy asked. For a moment, she was silent. Then, she turned around.

"Well?" Tommy asked. The woman smiled. "Kimberly?" he persisted. Then, she laughed and turned to face him.

"I didn't want to make it too easy for you," Kimberly told him through her laughter. "Tommy, of course I'll go with you," she told him.

"I can't believe I fell for that again," Tommy laughed. He grabbed the woman and spun her around, causing her to shriek in delight. When she was returned to the ground, he pulled her close and kissed her.


	9. Together Again

DISCLAIMER

It's not mine. It's property of Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

Two days later, everybody convened in the Reefside Gymnasium.

"Wow. Look at this place," Conner said, gazing at the decorations. He wore a black tux with a good red shirt underneath.

"It's so beautiful," Krista sighed.

"Yeah, it is," Conner agreed. "And so are you," he added, looking at the black and red velvet dress she wore. The girl laughed. Cassidy and Ethan grinned at the other students' expressions.

"They like it! They really like it!" Cassidy said excitedly. She was sporting a shimmery pink dress.

"Of course they do. You and your friends did a fantastic job," Ethan complimented. He wore a black tux and a blue shirt.

"Thanks," Cassidy said shyly. Just then, Devin walked up.

"Oh. Hi, Devin," Ethan greeted.

"Wow. Cass. You lookamazing," Devin breathed. He was decked out all in black, but strangely, it worked for him.

"Um, I think this is my cue," Ethan stated.

"Wait, you don't have to" Devin began to say.

"Oh, it's okay. Cass and I had a deal," Ethan assured.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Cassidy queried.

"I'm totally cool," Ethan promised. With that, he took off. Meanwhile, Trent and Kira were at the punch bowl. Trent was wearing a black tux with a white silk shirt and Kira was wearing a yellow dress with black stripes on the sleeves.

"Ugh. This is completely rancid," Kira complained, after taking a drink.

"Then, why are you still drinking it?" Trent wondered.

"Oh, look. There's Dr. O and Miss Hart," Kira said, ignoring the question. Trent followed her gaze to see the adults.

"Wow. They look great," he stated. Kimberly was wearing a long pink dress that had sparkles of gold that made the fabric shimmer. The woman clung to Tommy, who was wearing a tux which was black with red and white trim, and he had a green shirt on underneath. Kimberly and Tommy walked up to the punch table.

"Uh, stay away from the punch. It's totally toxic," Kira warned. Kimberlywho was about to pour herself a cupabandoned the idea.

"Thanks for the warning," she said.

"No problem," was the response.

"So, Dr. O. You and Ms. Hart got together?" Trent asked.

"'Back together' is more like it," Tommy replied.

"Yeah. He was sweet. Waited until he thought I was mentally and emotionally ready," Kimberly added. Before they could say anymore, Tommy's watched beeped out a six-tone.

"Come in," he said quickly.

"'Bout time you two got back together, bro," came Jason's teasing voice.

"Shut up," Kimberly said. Trent and Kira laughed.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Ranger Team_: Tommy and Kimberly celebrate their getting back together by playing a pick up game of basketball with their friends. Their merriment is short-lived when one of Mesogog's monsters goes on the rampage. Can the Rangers defeat this new menace? Find out next time on: _Ranger Team_!


End file.
